


You'll Love Me At Once

by SweetPollyOliver



Series: Once Upon a Dream [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Hook-Up, Light BDSM, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Daniel goes over to Johnny's to "watch the game"
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Once Upon a Dream [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994104
Comments: 28
Kudos: 191





	You'll Love Me At Once

**Author's Note:**

> *Majel Barrett voice*: And now the conclusion

When he opened the door to LaRusso the guy was on him instantly. Too fast for Johnny to get in his head about this moment when it all went from hypothetical to actual. Too fast, nearly, for Johnny’s brain to process that he was pulling him close to kiss him and not punch him. 

“Hello,” he chuckled against LaRusso’s lips when they broke apart slightly for air. 

“There he is,” LaRusso said, leaning forward to nip at his lower lip. “The man of my dreams.” 

Johnny’s breath stuttered as he tried to find something to say to that. 

“Are you going to invite me in?” the other man continued, gamely pretending as though he hadn’t noticed Johnny’s brain dripping out of his ears. 

“Are you a vampire or something?” Johnny asked. 

His thumbs, unbidden by him, were tracing little circles against the exposed strip of skin where LaRusso’s shirt had ridden up. He felt hot to the touch like he’d been lying out in the sun. 

“You’ve got me,” LaRusso said. “I vant to suck your-”

Johnny cut him off with another kiss. He scooted his hands down below his ass to lift him up and then carried him over the threshold. LaRusso giggled distractingly into his neck. 

He put him down gently on his feet in the living room and LaRusso was back on him. 

“I thought about this,” he said in between kisses. 

His hands were at Johnny’s belt and he was too afraid to try and help in case he just got in the way.

“Oh yeah?” he replied. 

“Yeah.” His belt slid free from its loops and LaRusso was on to his button and fly. “I jerked off in the shower thinking about it this morning.” 

“Fuck,” Johnny said. “You should have told me. That’s hot.” 

“Yeah, well, I wanted to make sure you could get it up for me once I got here, old man,” LaRusso smiled wickedly and Johnny couldn’t even be mad at him because at that moment he felt a clever hand work its way into his boxers. “Didn’t want you to peak too soon.”

“You’re some dick,” he said with a quick breath of laughter. 

“No, _this_ is some dick,” LaRusso had worked him out of his pants now and was staring at him in the palm of his hand with something approaching awe. “Terrific. Radiant even.” 

Johnny figured ‘humble’ didn’t really work as well in this context. 

“You’ve seen it before,” Johnny said, feeling a little shy. 

“Not in person.” LaRusso slid to his knees and nudged along the length of it with his nose. “I’m just gonna… yeah.”

Without any further preamble, he took him into his mouth and sank down until his nose was butting up against Johnny’s pubes in one smooth motion. 

“Jesus Christ,” Johnny tried heroically to keep his hips still and failed instantly.

LaRusso gagged and he felt awful, but then the little fucker started laughing around his cock. 

“This is either not your first rodeo or you’re some kind of prodigy,” Johnny said, touching his face as LaRusso started to bob up and down.

And wouldn’t that just figure? Karate wasn’t enough, he had to be King Cocksucker too. 

LaRusso pulled off him with a pop and smiled up at him.

“Not my first rodeo,” he said. “But you’re one hell of a bull there, champ.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Johnny said and rubbed a thumb against the line of LaRusso’s throat. 

“Not what I was referring to,” LaRusso said archly and Johnny flushed all the way down his chest. 

LaRusso chuckled again and then tapped the head of Johnny’s cock against his bottom lip three times before sucking just the tip into his mouth.

“Fuck, get up,” Johnny said, five minutes later when he was getting close. 

He pulled back again. 

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah, up,” Johnny pulled at the back of his nicely ironed shirt and LaRusso obediently got back up, knees cracking. 

He opened his mouth, presumably to ask what the matter was, and Johnny covered it with his own. 

He started pulling him towards the bedroom, because fuck getting down on his knees on the floor, and got as far as the doorway before LaRusso pinned him against the frame and pushed his hands over his head and pinned them by the wrists. His hips made an instinctual little thrust and he winced at the feeling of his bare dick against LaRusso’s clothes, but then bucked towards the feeling again. 

“Oh you like this,” LaRusso smiled widely. “You never told me you like it like this.” 

“Didn’t I?” Johnny asked in the casual tones of a man who had not carefully kept certain things to himself. “Must have slipped my mind.”

“What else do you like?” LaRusso asked him, but not like he was actually asking so much as wondering aloud. “Do you want me to put you over my knee?”

“No,” Johnny said quickly. “It’s not- not like that. I just… you know, I’d like it if you’d hold me where you want me. Push me around a bit. I don’t want to be _punished_.”

“Okay, baby,” LaRusso said, tightening his grip. “I can work with that.” 

*

Eventually they made it to the bed. For a second he thought they would come to blows over who was going to come first, but LaRusso won handily by holding him against the bed (he could have pushed him off, but…) and jerking him off hard and fast, whispering filth into his ear. Dirty pool. 

Afterwards, feeling almost drunk, Johnny finally got his clumsy hands on LaRusso and sucked him off nice and slow. LaRusso had better manners than him and didn’t thrust up into his mouth, just lay there and babbled while petting his hair. It was all sex fuelled nonsense that Johnny tried not to pay attention to.

“So good, baby, love your mouth, love you.”

A guy could get ideas if he listened too carefully to shit like that. 

He let LaRusso come in his mouth and swallowed him gratefully and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and flopped up next to him on the bed.

“That was nice,” LaRusso said, nosing at his jaw and moving close to throw a leg over his thigh.

“Just nice?” Johnny asked.

“Very nice,” LaRusso amended. “Was that _your_ first rodeo or…?”

“Nah,” Johnny said. “I used to go to raves in the ‘90s and sucked a lot of dick in restrooms while I was on E. Made me feel better about myself.” 

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?” LaRusso asked him curiously. 

“Why, you askin’?” Johnny asked with a short laugh and then turned to look at the other man’s stony face. “Oh… shit, Daniel.”

“It’s fine,” he said shortly. “We have fun, right? That’s enough.”

“But you have feelings for me?” Johnny asked urgently.

“Well, right now I’m feeling a little stupid,” he said under his breath.

“No, no,” Johnny reached out and grabbed his hand. “I have feelings for you! I just didn’t know what I was doing.”

The other man’s expression went soft. 

“I guess we never really talked about it, huh?” he said and put his hand on his face. “I just thought you knew, you know? That we were doin’ this.” 

“Never assume I know anything,” Johnny said. “Rookie mistake. I’m an idiot, you have to tell me if I’m your boyfriend.” 

LaRusso laughed and put their foreheads together. 

“Okay,” he said. “You wanna go steady with me, Johnny Lawrence?” 

“I think I kinda do,” Johnny said with a half smile. “But is… what’s the… situation with your… marital status?”

“Jesus, I guess we _really_ didn’t talk about this,” Daniel said. “We’re separated. So… that’s the situation.” 

“I don’t know if I should say ‘I’m sorry’ or not,” Johnny replied. “What’s the protocol here?”

“Honestly? I dunno,” Daniel said. “But thanks for the, you know, sentiment.” 

“No problem,” Johnny said. “Sweetheart.” 

Daniel started laughing again and rolled on top of him. 

They wouldn’t sleep for hours yet, but Johnny thought that when he did he wouldn’t have to dream.

**Author's Note:**

> "some pig" "terrific" "radiant" and "humble" are all words Charlotte spun in her web in the novel Charlotte's Web.
> 
> Also, Ralph Macchio said, of William Zabka, in an interview "I'm still the china shop and he's the bull" and I have not known peace since


End file.
